law and order svu Olivia's nightmare part 1
by Oliviabensonsvuforever16
Summary: Olivia was getting into her car after working late one night and she could hear a nose coming from the top end of the street as she was about to get in her car instead she went to see where it was coming from as she got near she seen a young girl lay on the curb next to her car as she went over to her there was not good with summaries sorry please read and review


Olivia's nightmare part 1

Chapter 1

Olivia Louise Mary Benson had been at work since 5.00am she had been working on a case they had at the beginning of the week.

Olivia looked at the clock up on the wall and it had just gone 7.00am then she heard a noise she looked up to see what it was and smiled at what she saw.

"Morning Cap" she said

"Morning Liv how long have you been here" he asked with worry in his voice but tried not to show it even though he new Olivia was very had working she would always try and get things done even when they don't need it

"Oh um since 5.00 I've been working on the case we have and I

couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get an early start on things"

"Liv why don't you go up to the cribs and get some rest ou look like you haven't had any sleep"

"but Cap"

"No buts Olivia now go get some rest and when the others come in you show them what u have got now go"

"I'm fine really but I guess I don't have a choice do I"

"No I'm not giving you a choice now go get some rest I'll send Elliot to get you when he gets here"

"Yes Cap" she said giving in and headed up the stairs to the crib and sat on the bed and feel asleep an hour or two later she woke up with a scared look on her face she got u and went down stairs to the squad room where she found Much, Fin, Elliot Casey and the Caption waiting for her she looked at them and smiled but it didn't last long as she walked over to her desk but before she sat down she saw picture of her and her mother when she was little in the photo she was smiling and wearing a pink dress with white flowers on it and she had on a little cardigan that matched the dress and her hair was half up half down they had went to the seaside for the day because it was her mothers birthday as she look at the photo she froze and she could move as she looked at the photo.

"Liv are you ok" Elliot asked and walk over to her but she flinched and looked at him then back at the photo

"Liv" he said again

"Huh" she said and looked away from the photo and at him and then at the others

"Are you ok"

"oh yeah I'm fine why do you ask" trying to keep the tear in her eyes away she hated when she was upset she hated being week and hated that people would treat her different

"It's just that you seem really jumpy even when I went to touch you your arm you flinched and you look like you have tears down your face and it looks like you have been crying at something on your desk"

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it" she said as she put the photo of her and her mother in a drawer of her desk

"Liv are sure your okay because you've always kept that photo on your desk you never put it away unless" Casey said but was cut of by Olivia

"Don't Case just don't please I don't want to talk about it" Olivia yelled at Casey then Olivia walked of up the stairs to the rooftop.

"What was that about" asked Casey

"I don't know Case but I'm going to go and talk to her" Elliot said before going to go get Olivia so that he could find out what's wrong with her all Casey could was look shocked that one of her friends had just yelled at her then she remembered what Cragen had told her the first day she started her job as an ADA

flashback

"Hi you must be the new ADA I'm Caption Cragen and these are my detectives Olivia Elliot Fin and Much"

"Hi yes I'm Casey Novak the new ADA it is very nice to meet you" she said with a smile as she shock everyone's hand but Olivia's

"Olivia can I see you in my office Now you too miss Novak the rest of you get back to work" Cragen said

"Cap what's wrong" Olivia asked not like herslef because of the day it was

"Liv have a seat you to miss Novak"

the two women looked at one another then sat down on the two seats in front of the very ageing man

"Liv I got a phone call today" before he could say anything else he was cut off

"It was about my mother wasn't it"

"yes it was she had fallen down a set of stairs when going somewhere"

"probably going to buy herself some drink why are you telling me this Cap" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"And why did I have to be here" asked the redhead ADA

"The reason I asked both of you to come in here is because Liv miss Novak is going to take you to the hospital that's if you don't mind"

"No I don't mind and please call me Casey or Case Miss Novak makes me sound like my mother" Casey said with a reassuring smile

"But Cap I can't leave we have a case"

"Liv I know we have a case but your mother and family comes first when the hospital phoned they said that your mother was going into sugary and I'm giving you two weeks off"

"Cap my mother a drunk she's been drinking since the day she had me I'm sure that she wouldn't care if I wasn't there next to her"

"that may be so but you are still to go"

"uh yes Cap" she sighed in giving up and got up and all most fell down again if Casey hadn't caught her in time

end of flashback

Meanwhile on the rooftop

"Huh happy birthday mom" Olivia said in a whisper as she was looking down to the bottom of the city as she was looking down she heard the door to the roof open and close again so she quickly whipped away her tears not wanting them to be scene she the heard Elliot's voice

"Liv are you ok if you need help I'm here for you, you know that right" Elliot said as he walked over to her

"Yeah I know El I just wanted to be alone for a bit because of today" she said trying not to let her tears show

"Why whats today and you don't always have to be alone you know right".

"yeah I know it's just that it's my mums"...

"your mom's what"

cliffhanger I know but I have got a lot things I'm doing like my school work for my exams and then I have another story that have been working on but I will upload soon so please read and review but also be nice it's my second story one here but the first Law&Order SVU so please please be nice

Chapter 2 Olivia's nightmare part 2

last time

"Liv are you ok if you need help I'm here for you, you know that right that right" Elliot said as he walked over to Olivia

"yeah I know I just wanted to be alone for a bit because of today"

"why whats today and you don't always have to be alone you know that right"

"yeah I know it just that today it's my mom's …..."

Chapter 2 Olivia's nightmare part 2

Last time on Olivia's bad day

"your mom's what Liv what's today for your mom"

It's h...her b...b...bir... birthday and it's been a year since she passed away"

"oh Liv come here you don't have to be alone with this cause you have people that care about you"

"I know but even when she was drinking I still loved her she was my mother El"

"I know no one could replace her she will always be in ur heart and no one can take her away from you"

"yeah your right it's just when I saw the picture of her and me together from when I was little I just remembered everything she had done to roowin her life and look after her kid that she had through rape"

"Come on lets get back inside it's starting to get cold out here Elliot said as he started to walk over to the door with Olivia just behind him

"yeah they're probably worried about where I got to and I have to apologize to Casey for snapping at her" she said with a small smile

Once they where back down in the squad room Olivia went straight over to Casey and looke at her and said "sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"It's okay Liv Cragen told me why you would be upset the first day I started here do you not remember so don't"

"are you sure"

"yes I am sure" and pulled Olivia into a big hug "now is that better" "yeah it is thanks Case".

Just then a young came in "a delivery for a detective Olivia Benson" he said.

"that's me" she said with red puffy eyes

"here you are miss"

"Do you know who it's from" she asked the young boy

"No I was just told to give it to you and you would know what to do with it" he said and left

"ok then" she looked at the hand writing on the card that came with the box and her eyes went wide

"What is it baby girl" Fin asked while trying to look over her shoulder

She looked at the gift then to Elliot,Cragen,Casey,Fin and Munch then back to the gift she went to open it but all of a sudden she started to hear a ticking sound she exactly knew what it was then she went to back away but it started to get louder she looked back at her caption and whispered just loud enough for the small group to hear her "I..it..its a bomb" she whispered to them.

"A bomb why the hell would someone send you a bomb Liv" Munch asked with worry in his voice but trying not to show it.

"I don't know John but I remember my mom saying something about it before she died and I know I can't move or it will go off" she said to them . "Well I have just called the bomb Squid and they'll be hear in 5 minutes and when they do get here you wont have to worry" said Don

5 minutes later the bomb Squid were working on getting the bomb taking off of Olivia and once they took it off of her which she didn't even notice because once the bomb was off of her, she passed out. But thankful Elliot was there to catch her before she fell to the floor "SOMEONE GET A BUS NOW" yelled Cragen Munch and Fin rushed over to help Eliot with her onto a gunny when the paramedic came into the bulletin once they had Olivia on the gunny they wheeled her to the ambulance Casey went in the back with Olivia and Elliot,Fin,Munch and Caption Cragen followed in Elliot's car and once they where there they ran into the hospital.

2 Hours Later

Olivia had been in her hospital bed and when she woke up she saw Casey sitting in her chair that she had been sitting in since Liv had been taking to hospital but Casey wasn't awake she had fallen asleep Liv looked around the room and saw her co-workers and Caption all asleep when she looked back at Casey she was holding her hand Liv put her other hand on top of Casey's and as she did that Casey woke up with a huge smile on her face

"Hey Case how long have you been here"Liv asked

"Hey Liv the guys and I have been here all night" Casey told her and pointed to the three men sleeping

"what happened the last thing I remember was that the bomb squad were disarming the bomb I tried to put down"

"yeah well they disarmed and took it away from you once it was you, you passed out Elliot caught you just in time before you feel to the ground then we rushed you here i went with you and the guys followed i never left your side even when they told me i couldn't"

"um what's with the noise Casey" asked Fin and when he looked over to see who Casey was taking to and he saw that Olivia was awake.

"Hey Baby Girl" he said

"hey Fin"

"how you feeling after passing out"

"I'm feeling a lot better i just want to go home I hate hospitals"

"I know you hate hospitals but you can't go home just yet" Casey said

"ah M.S Benson you're a wake and how are you feeling today" asked a nurse with long blonde hair up in a high pony tail and tanned skin and wears a white nurses outfit

"I'm feeling a bit better now" Olivia said with a half a smile on her face "may ask what your name is"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is nurse/doctor Rose Tyler nut you can just call me Rose",Rose said with a happy smile on her face

"Well now since you feel fine how about I go and get you the relies forms"

"that would be great"

alright but

before she could finish she got interrupted by Olivia

"there's always


End file.
